The Solder Excursion Diversion
"The Solder Excursion Diversion" is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, March 31, 2016. Summary Amy is shocked at a revelation from Sheldon after she buys him a new laptop. Also, Koothrappali sells out Leonard and Wolowitz after they lie to their wives in order to attend an early screening of a movie. Extended Plot Sheldon is skyping with Amy who can't understand him due to video and audio problems with Sheldon's old computer. Sheldon sent her a cryptic email because the S, R and M keys had stopped functioning. Amy tells him to buy a new computer since his video and audio signals are cutting out. He can't read the sign she held up and can't hear her so she calls him to tell him again to get a new computer. Leonard and Howard are in the lab. It had been over a year since they built something scientific together, but only last week since they built a Lego Millennium Falcon together. Bernie and Penny show up and bring them lunch join them. Their progress is sloe so Penny asks if they could help even though it was a rhetorical question. The girls could wrap some of their pipes with Teflon tape. Penny wonders if it would be funny if after all his years of work if the girls came up with a scientific breakthrough. Leonard didn't find that funny. Sheldon gasps as the video on his computer goes completely dead. Amy rushes in having missed the computer's passing. Sheldon starts to play "Taps" and then covers his laptop. Amy insists that he is being silly, however, Sheldon reminds her of the lab monkey she got emotional over when he passed away. That monkey had told Amy that he loved her in sign language. Amy gives him a new computer which should make him feel better. Sheldon is upset that she deprived him of all of the fun of picking out his own since it's a very personal choice. He goes through several requirements for his system which Amy and the "guy" at the computer store have already anticipated. The guys realizes that they ran out of solder and are going to buy it. On their way they notice that there is a screening of Will Smith some movie, so they tell the girls that they are late for some problems with a tire. They text Raj to tease him because he's missing Will Smith. Raj is with the girls, so he tells them their husbands lied to them. When the guys come back to the lab (with flowers) and an offer to take them to dinner, Raj jumps out from a closet to scare them and of course they understand that the girls know the truth. Sheldon's laptop dies and Amy buys him a new one; then she suggested him to get rid of the old laptop, but he directs he rto take her to a storage facility. Inside he confesses that he kept all his stuff and he can't throw anything away. He tries to change by throwing away a golf ball which makes Amy feel very proud of him though the audience sees that the ball was rolled back into the room as he closed the door. Back at home, he tells Amy that he still has two hours before he has to go to bed. Sheldon climbs into bed so he can skype with Amy at her place with his new hi-def screen. Credits * Guest starring: ** None * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Saladin K. Patterson * Story: Bill Prady, Eric Kaplan & Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: March 1, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.x million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on March 31, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cb 9zEDUAAITiTB.jpg-large.jpeg|Script Cover, Guess the Title :) Image 22222.jpeg NM8.jpg NM7.jpg NM6.jpg NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM4.jpg NM3.jpg NM2.jpg NM1.jpg Vet2.png Category:Season 9 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 9 Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Wil Smith Category:Movies Category:Movie Premiere Category:Lying Category:Computers Category:Hoarder Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:R.I.P Sheldon's laptop Category:Will Smith Category:Kaley Cuoco Category:Johnny Galecki Category:Jim Parsons Category:Simon Helberg Category:Mayim Bialik Category:Melissa Rauch Category:Kunal Nayyar Category:Storage Category:Sheldon's Dark Secret Category:Emotional Sewage Category:Snitch Category:Koothrapali Category:Penny's Hair Growing out Category:Scientific Breakkthrough Category:New Laptop Category:Chuck Lorre Category:TBBT Wikia Category:S9E19 Category:March episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Psychological Sewage Category:Emotional Outhouse